


Grounds for Investigation

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barely-awake Dean, Coffee, Curious Kitten, Gen, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Luckyverse story - the kitten has a nose for investigation, but will it brew up trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounds for Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Didn't create Dean. Did create Lucky. 
> 
> Spoilers: None, but Season Five compatible.

Lucky really couldn’t see the attraction. 

What was it about the cup of liquid that held such fascination for his Humans? Some mornings neither of them spoke until they’d had their share of the stuff.

He approached the container and took a tentative sniff. 

Ew!

“Lucky! What the – get outta there!” A strong pair of hands pulled him away as a series of dainty sneezes racked his form. Dean pointed at the cup. “That is coffee. Coffee is NOT for you.”

Lucky sneezed again and “mewed” once. No worries there. How his Humans could drink that swill was beyond him.


End file.
